SALTEA
by Willger
Summary: Perjalanan cinta si asin Ookanehira yang nggak bisa move on dari gebetannya yang udah nikah, apakah pada akhirnya ia bisa move on? Siapa seseorang yang - tidak - beruntung mendapatkan hatinya nanti? - Fanfic dare dari sepupu somplak saya - Ookanehira x Kasen slight pair lainnya - Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

Namanya Ookanehira, 18 Tahun, Laki-Laki, Maba Pertanian di sebuah Universitas Negeri di Buzen. Jangan tanya kenapa dia kebelet banget jadi mahasiswa pertanian – dan setelah kejadian itu entah kenapa ia menyesalinya –

Sebenarnya dia itu orang Hizen, lahir dan tumbuh di sana bersama kedua orang tuanya tetapi karena orang tuanya ingin sekali dirinya kuliah – padahal Ookan pingin jadi kuli aja, apalagi kuli buat doi – agar bisa sukses seperti kakaknya.

Beruntung – yang bagi Ookan justru kesialan – kakaknya itu bekerja di Buzen dan memiliki apartement pribadi di sana, jadi Ookan tidak perlu bayar uang kos dll dan cuma numpang tinggal aja.

…lagi pula Uguisumaru – kakaknya – senang-senang aja bisa kumpul sama adik kesayangannya itu.

Ookanehira juga suka sekali berolahraga, ia mengikuti klub basket yang ada di Buzen dan langsung diterima setelah pelatih basket Buzen itu melihat bakatnya dan di tempat kuliahnya nanti, ia memilih untuk mengikuti klub Voli.

…Lagi-lagi Ugui senang dengan hobi adiknya itu dan membiayai seluruh biaya untuk masuk klub. Ugui sayang adek deh pokoknya.

" _Pokoknya nilai akademikmu jangan turun, kalau sampai turun keluarlah dari klub olahragamu sebelum aku mendatangi pelatihmu."_

Uguisumaru memang kakak yang baik. Semua keinginan Ookanehira pasti langsung dikabulkan, termasuk jalan-jalan ke luar negeri pun Ugui pasti menyanggupinya. Akan tetapi, sekalinya marah atau kecewa-Agh! Ookan tidak mau mengingat kejadian saat ia masih SMA dahulu.

Kembali ke topik, kini Ookanehira yang baru saja melewati masa ospek yang melelahkan jiwa dan raga itu sedang berjalan menuju tempat klub basket Buzen. Sudah 3 bulan ia menjadi anggota klub dan ia sudah mengenal banyak kawan-kawan barunya yang juga kebanyakan anak kuliahan dan SMA.

Ia ramah kepada siapapun yang ramah kepadanya. Ia baik kepada siapapun yang baik kepadanya. Walaupun terlihat kaku tetapi sebenarnya Ookanehira adalah orang yang gampang diajak berteman. Pokoknya ia akan berteman kepada siapapun…

"SELAMAT SORE! IZUMINOKAMI KANESADA YANG KEREN INI DATANG! AYOO LIHAT KEKERENANKU INI!"

….kecuali dia.

Izuminokami Kanesada, 15 Tahun, masih SMA kelas 1 tetapi sudah menjadi anggota klub basket Buzen sejak SD karena itulah bocah itu termasuk seniornya di sini.

Tingkahnya menyebalkan, lebay, sok yes, menyebalkan, sok keren, menyebalkan, sombong, menyebalkan, dan segala sikap menyebalkan lainnya ada di dalam diri Izuminokam atau biasa dipanggil Ijum, eh nggak ding, Izumi.

Ookan berdecak sebal saat melihat lelaki iklan shampo yang nggak pindah ke shampo lain itu mendatangi dirinya dengan wajah angkuh.

"Yo asin! One on one?" ujarnya langsung pada inti.

Apaan pula sebutan asin itu?! Ookanehira benar-benar gregetan untuk tidak menimpuk bocah sma dihadapannya ini dengan seluruh bola basket yang ada di tempat latihan ini.

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau berada di dekatmu aku selalu mencium bau garam, garam kan asin, dari pada aku memanggilmu panjang-panjang kan lebih baik asin saja," Izuminokami melempar bola basket ke arah Ookanehira lalu melangkah ketengah lapangan, senyum sinis kembali tersungging di bibirnya,

"Ayo! Lawan aku!"

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : & Nito+

Rating : T

Genre : Romance and Drama ( plus Humor garing )

Pair : Ookanehira x Kasen slight Ookanehira x Juzumaru, ( pair rahasia yang terbuka di chapter selanjutnya )

Warning : PairCrack, typo (s) , BL, yaoi, AU, garam yang melimpah, gajeness.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

"Sialan!"

Mengingat pertandingan one on one kemarin sanggup membuat Ookanehira kesal setengah mati. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya yang selalu menjuarai pertandingan basket saat SMA dulu kalah telak oleh bocah SMA kebanyakan omong macam Izuminokami? Kenapa juga ia harus bertemu dengan bocah menyebalkan seperti dia?! Arghh kalau ia benar-benar tidak mencintai basket pasti ia sudah keluar dari klub itu sejak dulu.

"Tidak baik mengumpat sekeras itu, jika senior lain mendengarnya mungkin kau sudah di hukum," Ookanehira mengangkat kepalanya, melihat seorang lelaki berambut ungu yang poninya di kuncir kebelakang berdiri tepat di hadapannya yang terduduk.

Ah, lelaki berambut ungu bergelombang itu adalah seniornya di klub voli, Ookanehira lantas berdiri lalu membungkukan badannya, "Maafkan aku, Kasen-senpai!"

Senior yang dipanggil 'Kasen' memilih untuk menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kenapa tidak segera pulang? Latihan sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu kan?"

"Ahh… Saya…" ngelamun dari tadi?! Ngelamunin si sialan Izumi itu?!

"Istirahat sebentar sebelum pulang, ini saya juga mau pulang," jawab Ookanehira seraya meringis, ia melihat lapangan voli yang sudah sangat sepi, lapangan itu pasti akan ramai lagi saat malam hari dan jadwal latihannya memang di sore hari menyesuaikan jadwal kuliahnya.

"Baiklah begitu, hati-hati di jalan ya!" dan Kasen pun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi Ookanehira yang masih memandang senpai berambut ungu itu hingga hilang di balik pagar pembatas.

Ookanehira tidak tahu nama lengkapnya – atau dia lupa saat senpainya itu memperkenalkan diri ? – yang ia tahu senpai itu bernama Kasen. Mahasiswa sastra jepang semester akhir yang kini mulai menulis skripsinya. Disegala kesibukannya itu, dia masih saja datang berkunjung itu melihat kouhai-kouhainya berlatih karena dia memang mantan kapten tim Voli Universitas.

Kasen bukan tipe senior yang galaknya minta ampun seperti Hizamaru yang baru saja diangkat menjadi kapten menggantikan Kasen – dan juga korlap ospek Universitasnya kemarin – tetapi lelaki itu sangat tegas. Dia sangat berwibawa sekali hingga sedikit sekali anggota baru klub voli yang melanggar perintahnya, walaupun perintah berlari mengelilingi lapangan 50 kali sebagai pemanasan sekalipun.

Ookanehira jarang berbicara empat mata dengan senpainya itu dan sepertinya baru kali ini ia berbicara secara langsung kepada Kasen.

...

..

...

..

...

"Umm… Ookanehira-san kan?"

Gedung fakultas mereka memang berdekatan tetapi selama 3 bulan ia bolak-balik gedung fakultasnya ini, baru kali ini bertemu dengan senpai ungu yang mengajaknya berbicara dua hari yang lalu.

Ookanehira pun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Konnichiwa Kasen-senpai…" ujanya seraya ber-ojigi.

"Konnichiwa Ookanehira-san, ah apa kau sedang sibuk?" mereka memang tidak sengaja berpas-pasan dan sepertinya senpainya itu sedang kebingungan akan sesuatu.

Membantunya tidak masalah kan? Lagi pula jadwal latihannya di klub basket Buzen masih dua jam lagi. Karena itu Ookanehira pun menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Syukurlah…" Kasen memasang wajah lega lalu berjalan semakin mendekati Ookanehira, "Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan flash disk ku dan aku baru menyadarinya saat meneliti tas ku, isi fd itu penting walaupun bukan bahas skripsiku, kau mau membantuku? Maaf merepotkanmu,"

Mencari flashdisk yang hilang entah kemana? Kalau Ookanehira yang biasanya sih langsung tidak acuh dan mencari alasan untuk kabur dari situasi seperti ini tetapi keinginan buruknya itu seakan lenyap dan kini ia sedang mencari flashdisk berwarna ungu dengan gantungan bergambar bola voli dan basket yang menjadi satu.

Hehh… Apakah senpainya itu juga suka bermain basket?

Ia kembali mencari flashdisk di jalur yang dilalui oleh Kasen, bertanya kepada seseorang hingga menemui tukang kebun jika saja mereka menemukan sebuah flash disk. Hingga satu jam lamanya mereka mencari, flashdisk itu tidak juga ditemukan.

Kasen menghela napas kecewa lalu berjalan menghampiri Ookanehira yang masih mencari flashdisknya, "Ookanehira-san, terima kasih sudah membantuku tetapi sepertinya flashdisk itu sudah hilang atau mungkin diambil oleh orang lain,"

Ookanehira berhenti lalu membalikkan badannya, menatap Kasen yang sudah memasang wajah menyerah, "Flashdisk itu penting untuk senpai kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi kalau hilang-"

"Aku akan mencarikannya untukmu! Sampai ketemu!" Kasen memandangnya terkejut, begitu juga dengan dirinya yang tidak percaya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata itu kepada seseorang yang bahkan tidak terlalu akrab dengannya.

Ookanehira kembali membalikkan badannya dan mencari di sepanjang jalan, rerumputan di sebelahnya pun tidak luput dari pandangannya.

Sedangkan Kasen sendiri merasa bersalah telah merepotkan adik tingkatnya itu dan berniat memaksa Ookanehira untuk berhenti sebelum lelaki berambut merah itu menghentikan langkahnya mendadak.

"Flashdisk warna ungu?" tanya lelaki itu kemudian, "Gantungan bola basket dan voli kan?"

Manik hijau Kasen melebar, ia berlari menghampiri Ookanehira yang telah membawa benda yang dicari sedari tadi.

"Ini…"

Kasen menerimanya lalu dengan cepat ia berojigi dihadapan Ookanehira, "Terima kasih sudah menemukannya, aku sangat berhutang budi kepadamu!"

"Eehh?" Ookanehira dengan panik berusaha untuk menegakkan badan Kasen, tidak pantas rasanya orang yang lebih tua bersikap seperti itu kepada yang lebih muda, "Ti-tidak masalah senpai, kau meminta bantuanku dan aku harus membantu hingga benda itu benar-benar ditemukan,"

Lelaki berambut ungu itu menegakkan badannya kembali lalu memandang Ookanehira yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih, ah sebagai gantinya bagaimana jika kita minum teh sebentar di dekat pintu masuk belakang Univ? Aku yang akan mentraktirmu!"

"Tidak perlu senpai, aku-"

"Aku tidak terima penolakan, ayo sebentar saja," sela Kasen cepat, ia menyimpan flashdisknya itu ke dalam tas, memastikan benda itu tidak hilang atau terjatuh tanpa sengaja dari tasnya lalu kembali memandang Ookanehira, "Kau tidak mau?" tanyanya kembali dengan nada sedih.

Seakan tersihir, Ookanehira memilih untuk menyanggupi ajakan minum teh itu padahal sebentar lagi latihan basketnya akan dimulai, walaupun masih satu jam lagi tetapi biasanya banyak yang berkumpul setengah jam sebelum latihan dimulai untuk pemanasan.

Kedai teh yang tidak pernah ia lirik karena kesederhanaannya, pengunjung bisa meracik teh sesuka hati dan meminumnya sendiri. Kini Ookanehira masih menunggu Kasen meracik teh untuk mereka berdua, dilihat dari tingkah Kasen, sepertinya lelaki itu sudah sering mendatangi kedai ini dan meracik tehnya sendiri.

"Ini untukmu, teh yang tidak terlalu pahit seperti keinginanmu," ujar Kasen seraya meletakkan mangkuk berisikan teh hijau itu di depan meja Ookanehira, sedangkan miliknya sendiri sudah Kasen siapkan di dekat tempat duduknya.

"Senpai sudah biasa meracik teh di kedai ini?" tanya Ookanehira seraya meminum perlahan teh hijau miliknya. Astaga, kenapa teh hijau yang selalu ia hindari itu terasa enak di mulutnya?

"Tidak hanya di kedai ini, aku sering meracik teh ku sendiri di rumah, apalagi adikku selalu meminum teh di pagi hari dengan rasa sesuai keinginannya,"

"Senpai memang bisa membuat teh sesuai keinginan selera orang," Ookanehira meletakkan mangkuk kosong yang sebelumnya berisikan teh itu, "Ini adalah teh hijau terenak yang pernah aku minum, rasanya pas sekali seperti yang aku inginkan," pujinya tulus.

"Terima kasih kalau begitu," balas Kasen seraya tersenyum.

"Oh iya senpai…" Ookanehira berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan agar suasana tidak menjadi canggung, "Apa senpai juga suka bermain basket? Dilihat dari gantungan di flashdisk itu…" tanyanya penasaran. Kalau iya kan jadi Kasen itu sama kayak dia, suka basket dan voli sekaligus.

"Hmm tidak juga, aku tidak suka bermain baket dan soal gantungan itu, itu hadiah dari adikku saat kelulusan SMA beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia yang selalu boros dengan uang jajannya, memutuskan untuk menyisihkan beberapa uang jajannya untuk membelikan gantungan ini. Bukankah itu menggemaskan?" jawab Kasen seraya meminum tehnya kembali.

"Adikku yang suka sekali bermain basket, dia sering menjuarai berbagai perlombaan basket di Buzen, sejak SD dia sudah masuk klub basket Buzen,"

"Hingga sekarang?"

Kasen menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga anggota klub basket Buzen," ujar Ookanehira, "Siapa namanya? Mungkin aku mengenalnya?"

"Oh ya? Seperti kata Hizamaru, kau juga mengikuti klub basket, aku kira klub basket Univ," Kasen memandang Ookanehira penuh kekaguman, bisa mengikuti dua klub olahraga yang cukup menguras tenaga itu, adik tingkatnya ini memang senang sekali berolahraga, "Namanya-"

Ponsel milik Kasen pun bergetar, ia menunda pembicaraan untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi… Hmm tidak ada latihan? Iya.. iya.. aku pulang, tahan dulu perut laparmu itu, Jaa naa!" Kasen pun mematikan sambungan teleponnya lalu memandang Ookanehira.

"Tadi adikku yang telepon, katanya latihan klub bakset Buzen diliburkan hari ini, mungkin kau juga sudah dihubungi," Kasen bangkit dari duduknya, bersiap-siap untuk pulang, "Aku harus segera pulang untuk memasak makan malam, sekali lagi terima kasih telah membantuku, Ookanehira-san."

…dan sosok berambut ungu itu lekas keluar dari kedai. Ookanehira juga ikut keluar karena untuk apa ia berdiam diri di dalam kedai itu. Ia melihat ponselnya dan memang salah satu kawannya di klub basket mengatakan jika hari ini klub diliburkan.

Dari pada itu, ia penasaran dengan adik dari senpainya di klub voli itu, apakah berperawakan hampir sama seperti Kasen? Ia tidak pernah lihat sosok elegan seperti itu di klub basket.

Lagian, ia masih belum tahu nama lengkap Kasen, tapi ia yakin adiknya itu tidak jauh-jauh dari sikap baik hati Kasen. Sambil berjalan pulang, ia mulai mencoba menerka-nerka untuk menghilangkan kebosanan.

Ia sudah menyingkirkan nama-nama yang memiliki sikap dan penampilan yang berbeda jauh dengan Kasen. Izuminokami berengsek itu sudah ia singkirkan terlebih dahulu.

'Apa mungkin Monoyoshi? Anak SMP satu-satunya di klub? Sifatnya hampir sama kayak Kasen…'

Dan ia terus memikirkannya hingga sampai di apartement milik sang kakak. Ia memencet password yang sudah diberitahu kakaknya – dan nggak boleh dikasih tahu ke siapapun selain izin kakaknya – lalu setelah itu ia baru bisa membuka pintu apartement itu dengan kunci serep.

"Tadaima…"

"Okaeri…"

Ookanehira kembali menghela napasnya seraya memandang lelaki berambut hijau yang menjawab salamnya itu.

Tidak, dia bukan kakaknya yang juga berambut hijau, lagian Uguisumaru tidak suka memanjangkan rambutnya.

"Tidak ada latihan ya? Tumben pulang lebih sore," sosok itu segera pergi menjauhi Ookanehira dan berjalan menuju ke dapur, rupanya ia sedang memasak makan malam.

"Nggak ada," jawab Ookan sekenanya lalu menaruh tasnya ke dalam kamarnya, "Nii-san belum pulang?"

"Tadi pulang sebentar, katanya mau lembur!"

Sosok hijau berambut panjang yang juga mendiami apartement kakaknya itu adalah Nikkari Aoe, teman masa kecil yang juga berasal dari Hizen. Ia juga kuliah di Universitas yang sama dengannya dengan jurusan yang sama pula. Tapi bedanya Nikkari bisa masuk Universitas itu lewat jalur undangan, dia sendiri sih harus belajar ekstra keras untuk masuk pertanian – dan kini ia benar-benar menyesalinya karena suatu hal –

Jadi dari pada ngekos, Uguisumaru sendiri yang menawarkan Nikkari untuk satu apartement saja dengannya, orang tua Nikkari pun menyambut baik tawaran Uguisumaru, itung-itung hemat uang kos.

Hal itulah yang membuat Ookanehira semakin keasinan.

Pasalnya… Nikkari itu…

"Oh ya, tadi Juzu-nii telpon loh, nanyakin kamu udah bisa move on dari dia belum, aku ya jawabanya belum~"

…Adik gebetannya yang udah nikah 5 bulan yang lalu.

Emang minta ditonjok kuntilanak hijau itu!

..

To Be Continue

Pair Ookanehira x Kasen dibuat untuk menuntaskan dare saya saat bermain dengan sepupu saya yang somplak.

Saya nggak ngotp apapun di Touran jadi ya bisa aja slight pair lain masuk sesuai keinginan saya wkwkwkwk

Aku suka lihat Ookan yang keasinan jadi sebelum dia jadian sama Kasen di fic ini – bakalan jadian nggak yaaa – bakal aku buat dia keasinan dulu wkwkwk

List Umur :

Ookanehira : 18 Tahun

Nikkari : 18 Tahun

Izuminokami : 15 Tahun

Hizamaru : 20 Tahun

Kasen : 21 Tahun

Uguisumaru : 25 Tahun

Karakter lainnya menyusul ya~

Berniat review?


	2. Chapter 2

Untuk beberapa saat, kita kembali ke masa saat Ookanehira masih duduk dibangku SMA di Hizen.

Hizen adalah sebuah desa pertanian, hampir 80% warganya adalah seorang petani dan pengusaha pertanian yang paling sukses di Hizen adalah milik Keluarga Aoe.

Ibu dan bapak Ookanehira adalah buruh petani yang bekerja di ladang milik Aoe, walaupun begitu Tuan Aoe pun tidak menganggap mereka sebagai bawahan yang harus disuruh-suruh dengan kasar, beliau selalu menganggap mereka sebagai kawan yang bekerja sama dengannya untuk menyuburkan tanaman. Karena itulah hampir seluruh warga desa Hizen sangat menghormati Tuan Aoe.

Sifat baik hati Tuan dan Nyonya Aoe tentu menurun kepada anak pertama mereka, Juzumaru Tsunetsugu, walaupun ia lulus sebagai sarjana ekonomi tidak membuatnya bekerja dibidang keuangan, ia memilih untuk meneruskan usaha kedua orang tuanya dan membuat banyak perubahan yang sangat memuaskan. Tuan Aoe pun melepaskan usahanya itu kepada sang anak, lagi pula beliau sudah sangat tua untuk bekerja.

Juzumaru yang indah memang sangat memikat hati banyak orang, baik lelaki maupun perempuan, termasuk Ookanehira yang sering membantu kedua orang tuanya bekerja di ladang Aoe.

Sepulang sekolah, selesai berlatih basket, ia langsung saja mengganti pakaiannya dan bekerja di ladang, lalu melihat Juzumaru yang sedang mengawasi anak buahnya di ladang sebelah utara. Melihat dari jauh saja sudah cukup membuat hati Ookanehira berdebar kencang tidak karuan.

"Oke, sabtu pukul 4 sore, Ookanehira-san kepergok memandang Juzumaru Tsunetsugu dengan pandangan mesum, tercatat," sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan Ookanehira dari Juzumaru, manik abu-abunya memandang kesal seorang pemuda berjersey biru yang sedang membawa buku dan pulpen di kedua tangannya.

"Siapa yang memandangnya mesum dan-Hei! Kau benar-benar mencatatnya?!" Ookanehira memandang makhluk hijau di hadapannya tak percaya.

"Loh tentu saja dong, Juzu-nii memintaku untuk mengawasi pekerja di ladang ini dan mencatat tindakan aneh mereka yang mungkin merugikan pertanian kami dikemudian hari…" ujar Nikkari seraya tersenyum, senyum yang terasa menyebalkan bagi Ookanehira.

"A-aku memang memandangnya tetapi bukan pandangan mesum!" ujar Ookanehira seraya merebut catatan Nikkari lalu mencoret kalimat aneh yang Nikkari tuliskan di buku itu.

Nikkari Aoe, adik dari Juzumaru Tsunetsugu, sudah sangat tahu kalau kawannya ini menyukai kakaknya sejak mereka masih duduk dibangku SMP. Sudah berulang kali Nikkari menyuruh Ookanehira untuk menyatakan perasaannya dari pada bertingkah bodoh dengan memendamnya lebih dari 3 tahun lamanya, entah ditolak atau tidak itu kan urusan belakangan, tetapi Ookanehira sendiri yang menolak melakukannya.

"Nee… Kamu sudah memikirkan mau kemana setelah lulus nanti?" tanya Nikkari yang masih betah berdiri di dekat Ookanehira yang mulai melakukan pekerjaan kembali.

"Orang tuaku menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan kuliah, padahal kerja di sini saja sudah menyenangkan," jawab Ookanehira sekenanya.

Nikkari mengambil catatannya kembali lalu duduk di atas batu berukuran sedang, memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya dan melihat kawannya itu bekerja. Biasanya ia juga ikut membantu melakukan pekerjaan di ladang, tetapi untuk kali ini ia merasa malas melakukannya.

"Tentu saja mereka ingin kau kuliah, coba bayangkan? Kakakmu saja sudah menjadi salah satu orang yang penting di perusahaannya sedangkan adiknya malah bercita-cita menjadi kuli? Kalau kau memang ingin menekuni pekerjaanmu ini kan kau bisa lanjut kuliah di pertanian," ujarnya kemudian.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah belajar untuk masuk perguruan tinggi,"

"Kalian berdua bisa belajar bersama untuk ujian masuknya, jangan andalkan jalur undangan, kesempatannya kecil sekali,"

Sebuah suara halus sontak membuat Ookanehira menghentikan pekerjaannya lalu berbalik untuk melihat sumber suara itu.

"Hee… Kau terdengar tengah meremehkanku Juzu-nii, aku malas harus berkutat dengan soal-soal menyebalkan itu,"

"Sudah kubilang jangan meremehkan jalur itu Nikkari…"

Bukannya Juzumaru tadi masih ada ladang sana? Kok tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sini sih?

Jantung Ookanehira berdetak kencang lagi deh.

"Ookanehira, kau baru saja pulang dari latihan kan? Istirahat dan pulanglah," ujar Juzumaru seraya berjalan mendekati Ookanehira lalu mengambil cangkul yang sedari tadi Ookanehira pegang.

Ookanehira yang masih terpukau dengan keindahan Juzumaru pun lekas mengerjap-erjapkan kedua matanya seraya menggelengkan kepala, "Ah tidak-tidak, aku tidak merasa capek kok," ujarnya gelagapan.

"Istirahat saja, setelah ini pekerja lainnya juga akan pulang, kau pulanglah terlebih dahulu," ujar Juzumaru seraya tersenyum lembut.

Senyum sangat indah di mata Ookanehira.

"Bengong lagi…" gumam Nikkari terkikik ketika melihat Ookanehira mengangguk patuh dengan pandangan masih terus menatap Juzumaru.

Cinta pertama Ookanehira adalah Juzumaru, walaupun Juzumaru selalu dan akan selalu menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik, cintanya pun tidak akan hilang.

Saat ini, Ookanehira baru saja pulang dari Buzen untuk mengikuti ujian masuk Universitas negeri yang paling dekat dari Hizen. Ia mengikuti ujian masuk sendirian karena Nikkari berhasil masuk lewat jalur undangan.

"Hah, sudah lama aku tidak kembali ke kampung halaman, mungkin aku akan ngeteh dahulu di kedai Maiko-san. Tolong bawakan barangku ya," dengan seenaknya sendiri Uguisumaru memberikan tas ranselnya kepada Ookanehira lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedai teh yang sudah sering ia datangi sejak kecil.

Ookanehira memilih untuk menurut karena dia sendiri sudah capek untuk menolak permintaan dari kakaknya yang juga ikutan pulang itu. Ia pun berjalan menuju rumahnya dan saat melewati rumah sederhana milik keluarga Aoe itu, alisnya pun berkerut melihat suasana rumah itu yang sedikit ramai.

'Mungkin ada tamu keluarga,' batinnya tidak peduli lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Setiap minggu, ia selalu berdoa di kuil agar ujian masuknya sukses dan ia berhasil diterima di Universitas yang ia inginkan. Lagi pula ia juga ingin memberi tahu kesuksesannya ini kepada Juzumaru dan melihat senyum lembut milik Juzumaru.

Ia sudah memutuskan, jika ia berhasil lulus dari SMA dan lulus masuk perguruan tinggi, ia akan menyatakan cintanya kepada Juzumaru, mau diterima atau pun tidak, ia akan menerimanya, walaupun ia lebih memilih untuk diterima.

Akan tetapi, takdir berkata lain…

Ia berhasil lulus dari sekolah menengah walaupun bukan menjadi lulusan yang terbaik dan ia berhasil masuk universitas di jurusan yang diinginkannya, seharusnya ia bahagia dengan itu semua kan?

"Aku… Aku sangat menyukaimu Juzumaru-san, aku sudah sangat mencintaimu sejak dulu, aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

Juzumaru terdiam. Terkejut. Tidak ia sangka teman dekat adiknya itu menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

Angin sore membelai mereka berdua dalam keheningan. Sorot mata Ookanehira yang terlihat sangat serius cukup membuat Juzumaru tidak mengeluarkan pertanyaan 'Apakah kau bercanda' seperti pada umumnya.

Lelaki berambut abu-abu hitam panjang itu menghela napas pelan, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf Ookanehira, aku akan menikah dua minggu lagi."

Jika memang bisa terdengar, mungkin Juzumaru akan menutup kedua telinganya mendengar retakan hati Ookanehira yang hancur tidak karuan.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : & Nito+

Rating : T

Genre : Romance and Drama ( plus Humor garing )

Pair : Ookanehira x Kasen slight Ookanehira x Juzumaru, ( pair rahasia yang terbuka di chapter selanjutnya )

Warning : PairCrack, typo (s), BL, yaoi , AU, garam yang melimpah, gajeness.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Pertandingan latihan klub basket Buzen baru saja selesai dilakukan, terdengar suara tawa membahana dari si berisik Izuminokami karena teamnya berhasil menang dengan mengalahkan team yang beranggotakan Ookanehira.

"Wohooo aku menang lagi, haduhh asinn asinn, mana janjimu yang akan mengalahkanku hmm?" seru Izuminokami seraya tertawa lebar.

"Aku sudah pernah menang melawanmu tahu!" sahut Ookanehira tak kalah keras.

"Oh ya? Kapan ya? Aku saja lupa, apa karena aku terlalu sering menang ya?" Izuminokami masih tertawa keras seraya berjalan meninggalkan Ookanehira.

"Sudah.. Sudah… Jangan didengarkan, Izuminokami-san memang seperti itu orangnya," Monoyoshi, bocah SMP kelas 2 yang sedari tadi diam menunggu giliran latihan pun mendatangi Ookanehira seraya menyerahkan botol minuman.

Ookanehira memilih untuk menganggukkan kepalanya lalu meminum air putih itu dengan cepat walaupun tangannya sendiri telah mengepal erat.

Malas ia selalu meladeni Izuminokami yang selalu mengomporinya, entah kenapa semenjak ia bergabung dan menunjukan kebolehannya dalam bermain basket, Izuminokami selalu saja mengajaknya berduel. Ada kalanya ia memenangkan pertandingan dan bocah SMA itu malah semakin mengomporinya.

"Itu artinya dia mengakui kalau kau hebat Ookanehira-san, Izuminokami-san sudah gabung klub ini sejak kelas 5 SD, bersamaan denganku yang masih kelas 3 SD dan ia selalu bersikap seperti itu kepada anggota yang hebat," ujar Monoyoshi seraya terkikik.

Hilih kintil, tetap aja bocah itu menyebalkan.

Ookanehira mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk yang telah ia gantungkan di pundaknya lalu kembali menatap Monoyoshi yang masih memandangnya dengan senyum. Senyum ceria khas bocah smp.

Oh ya ngomong-ngomong tentang Monoyoshi…

"Oh ya, Monoyoshi, kau memiliki seorang kakak? Anak kuliahan?"

"Iya aku punya, dia juga masih kuliah, semester akhir! Di Universitas Buzen juga!" jawab Monoyoshi ceria.

Bingo!

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Ookan penasaran.

"Kikkou Sadamune!"

Heh, bukan Kasen ya, tapi kok pernah dengar nama itu ya…

" _Hukuman buatmu ya… ahh… nggak ada hukuman buat kamu deh, nanti malem kita ke love hotel aja gimana?"_

Ingatan mengerikan saat ospek kembali menghantui dirinya.

Ia memilih untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan rektorat dari pada tidur bersama senpainya yang aneh itu.

"Ookanehira-san kenal sama Nii-san ya? Gimana? Dia baik kan? Dia calon dokter loh! Aku benar-benar ingin seperti dia!"

Waduh? Mahasiswa kedokteran ternyata? Ookanehira jadi kasihan sama pasien yang ditangani oleh dia nantinya.

Jadi Monoyoshi bukan adiknya Kasen? Terus yang mana yang adik senpainya itu?

"Okay, aku balik dulu ya! Ada janji kencan nih!"

"Okay okay! Sudah pulang sana!"

Ookanehira melihat Izuminokami yang telah mengganti pakaian olahraganya menjadi seragam sekolah lalu berjalan keluar ruangan latihan seraya menenteng tas sekolahnya.

Bocah itu beneran anak sma rupanya, batin Ookanehira. Dari pada itu, bukankah latihan belum selesai? Kenapa bocah itu pulang duluan?

"Kalau dilarang pun percuma, Izuminokami-san pasti bakalan kabur, lagi pula dia _ace_ tim basket Buzen, pelatih pun tidak melarangnya asalkan Izuminokami-san masih terus berlatih dan tidak bertindak aneh-aneh,"

Ohh, agak diistimewakan nih, Ookanehira pernah merasakan itu saat SMA dulu.

Akan tetapi, terlepas dari sifat menyebalkannya, bocah itu memang membuatnya kagum, masih kelas 1 SMA sudah menjadi ace tim utama Buzen. Walaupun sombong tetapi ucapannya bukanlah omong kosong. Saat pertandingan dimulai, wajahnya menjadi sangat serius, konsentrasinya sangat tinggi, kedua manik birunya seakan selalu menatap pergerakan bola tanpa ada yang bisa mengganggunya.

Sikap seperti itu, Ookanehira seperti pernah melihatnya.

Sekilas, ingatakan pertama kali saat ia bermain voli dengan team beranggotakan 4 junior + 3 senior kembali teringat. Saat itu ia berada satu tim bersama senpai yang beberapa hari kemudian ia ketahui bernama Kasen, senpai itu menarik perhatiannya karena ia berada di posisi setter – jadi memang bukan dia saja yang memperhatikan senpai berambut ungu itu - , tanpa berbicara banyak, senpainya itu selalu bisa mengoper dengan baik kepada spiker.

Wajah yang menjadi sangat serius…

Konsentrasi yang sangat tinggi…

Selalu menatap pergerakan bola tanpa ada yang bisa mengganggunya…

Sikap itu… Kok sama persis ya?

Ookanehira menampar pipinya sendiri.

'Aku harus meniru sikap mereka jika ingin menjadi pemain yang hebat!' batinnya dengan cepat mengalihkan pikiran aneh yang sempat merasuki otaknya.

"Hei… hei… Dengar-dengar pacarnya Izuminokami itu lebih tua dari dia loh~ Mereka udah pacaran sejak Izumi kelas 3 SMP!"

Hah, kawan-kawannya itu, bukannya berlatih malah bergosip ria. Dari pada bengong, ia pun memilih untuk meneruskan latihannya saja.

..

..

..

Kali ini, kita kembali memasuki dunia perkuliahan Ookanehira, ia tidak satu kelas dengan Nikkari tetapi terkadang mereka juga sering berjumpa.

Karena ia sudah sering berkutat dengan pertanian, materi-materi dasar yang diajarkan di awal semester sudah sangat ia kuasai, bahkan di kuis pertama ia berhasil mendapat nilai 100. Akan tetapi, nilainya sedikit jelek di pelajar bahasa Jepang.

Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa ada pelajaran bahasa Jepang di kelas pertanian?

Kata kawannya sih, semua fakultas pasti mendapatkan matkul bahasa jepang di semester pertama karena diwajibkan oleh Universitasnya. Ookanehira yang sejak sma sangat tidak menyukai pelajaran bahasa dan sejarah Jepang – padahal namanya sendiri ada di dalam sejarah Jepang – sangat malas jika berhadapan dengan kelas bahasa Jepang.

…Apalagi dosen bahasa Jepangnya itu sangat menyebalkan minta ampun.

"Aku ingat sekali jika minggu kemarin menyuruh kalian semua untuk membuat sebuah haiku, sederhana kan? Kenapa kau tidak membuatnya Ookanehira-san?"

Dia lupa, benar-benar lupa atau memang sengaja ia lupakan. Entahlah, pokoknya Ookanehira memang tidak suka jika harus membuat tugas itu.

Karena ia tidak mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh sang dosen, Ookanehira pun ditahan oleh dosen berambut hitam itu di dalam ruangan sang dosen.

Mikazuki Munechika, itulah nama sang dosen. Dia termasuk dosen muda walaupun ia selalu bertingkah seperti orang tua lanjut usia, karena itulah banyak mahasiswa yang memanggilnya 'Jiji'

"Kamu ingin dihukum apa hm?" Mikazuki masih terus tersenyum walaupun sorot matanya memperlihatkan sebaliknya. Dia memang dosen yang baik tetapi lelaki itu tidak suka jika ada muridnya yang tidak mengerjakan tugas sesuai yang dijanjikan.

Ookanehira memilih untuk diam.

"Nilaimu memang bagus-bagus di mata kuliah yang lain, bahkan kau berhasil mendapat nilai 100 di kelas Oodenta-san yang terkenal sebagai salah satu dosen yang galak, apa mempelajari bahasamu sendiri terasa sulit?"

Ookanehira masih terdiam. Tidak mungkin kan ia berkata jika ia memang tidak suka dengan matkul bahasa Jepang? Nilai bahasa inggrisnya saja masih lebih mending dari pada nilai bahasa jepangnya.

Lagi pula, kenapa dia masih terus saja tersenyum sih? Menyebalkan sekali tahu!

"Ayolah jangan diam saja, aku memang sudah biasa sih didiamkan sama kekasihku kalau lagi ngambek, tapi kan kamu bukan pacarku,"

'Siapa juga yang mau jadi pacarmu, dosen somplak!' Batin Ookanehira dalam hati.

Di tengah keheningan, suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian Mikazuki dari Ookanehira, setelah berseru 'masuk' orang yang mengetuk pintu itu pun mulai memasuki ruangan milik Mikazuki.

"Sensei, ini tugas yang dikerjakan kelas saya pagi hari tadi,"

"Baik, taruh saja di sini," ujar Mikazuki. Sosok itu menaruh tumpukan kertas di atas meja Mikazuki dan pandangannya jatuh kepada Ookanehira yang menghela napas kasar melihat kehadiran orang itu.

"Ohh Ookanehira ya? Kau melakukan kesalahan apa?"

Ya bisa dibilang presentasi pertemuan mereka cukup tinggi sih.

"Dia tidak mengerjakan tugas Haiku yang aku berikan," jawab Mikazuki seraya tersenyum, "Kau mengenalnya…. umm..?"

"Nikkari, nama saya Nikkari Aoe, Mikazuki-san," ujar Nikkari seraya tersenyum hormat, "Ookanehira adalah kawan saya dari Hizen, kami satu tempat tinggal bersama kakaknya."

"Ohh Hizen ya…" sepertinya pembicaraan tentang hukuman-buat-Ookan sedikit teralihkan akibat Nikkari, "Aku juga punya kawan yang asli Hizen,"

"Mungkin maksud anda…" Nikkari melirik Ookanehira yang sepertinya tahu siapa yang Mikazuki maksud, "Juzumaru Tsunetsugu?"

"Ah kau benar, dari lima anggota grup _Tenka Goken_ , dialah yang menikah terlebih dahulu, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mendatangi pernikahannya karena ada urusan di luar negeri," ujar Mikazuki dan sontak membuat Ookanehira ingin sekali melarikan diri dari ruangan ini.

Tenka Goken adalah kumpulan lima mahasiswa yang sudah memberi banyak prestasi untuk Universitas Buzen, bisa dibilang kelima mahasiswa ini adalah generasi emasnya Buzen. Tidak ada lagi mahasiswa yang bisa merebut gelar itu karena Universitas memang sengaja memberikannya kepada kelima mahasiswa dalam tahun sama yang selalu membanggakan universitas Buzen.

"Dia memang orang yang terkenal di desanya, aku ingat dulu pernah dia ajak ke kampung halamannya dan banyak orang orang desa yang menyapanya," dan sepertinya Mikazuki tengah bernostalgia dengan masa lalu, "Sampai di rumahnya, kami berlima disapa dengan seorang anak kecil yang sudah menyiapkan berbagai cemilan untuk kami, ternyata itu adiknya. Saat itu aku jadi ingat kalau ibuku juga tengah mengandung adikku yang keempat hahaha!"

Nikkari masih tetap tersenyum menikmati cerita dari sang dosen, "Dia memang dihormati oleh orang desa dan mungkin Mikazuki-san sudah lupa tetapi anak kecil yang anda maksud adalah saya."

"Oh ya? Ah benar! Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa jika kau adiknya Juzumaru, dulu kau masih kecil, sd kalau tidak salah,"

"Ah anda benar. Saya masih sd saat itu, saya juga baru tahu jika anda Mikazuki Munechika saat Nii-san memberi tahu saya,"

"Ya ampun, hahaha ini cukup mengejutkan untukku, lain kali bagaimana jika ngeteh, bersama Oodenta mungkin, cuma kami berdua anggota Tenka Goken yang ada di Buzen, anggota lain sudah kerja sendiri-sendiri di luar negeri. Oodenta juga mengajar di kelasmu kan? Apakah dia tahu?"

"Sepertinya belum."

Mereka berdua pun tertawa dan terus menerus membahas Juzumaru Tsunetsugu tiada henti. Abaikan Ookanehira yang sudah semakin asin saat mendengar nama itu terdengar melulu, apalagi pandangan Nikkari yang sesekali meliriknya, seakan sengaja membawa Mikazuki ke dalam pembicaraan tentang Juzumaru dan Tenka Goken.

"Oh ya Ookanehira-san, buat hukuman kau buat 10 Haiku ditambah mencari 10 haiku tokoh sejarah di masa lalu dan kumpulkan kepadaku tiga hari dari sekarang. Ada urusan yang harus aku lakukan, kalau sampai kau tidak mengumpulkan lagi, aku tidak segan-segan memberi nilai D untukmu," Mikazuki yang sudah selesai berbincang dengan Nikkari segera saja memutuskan hukuman untuk Ookanehira.

"Aku akan menghubungimu untuk ngeteh bersama, aku duluan ya!" dan Mikazuki pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangannya sendiri. Meninggalkan Ookanehira dan Nikkari yang tidak lagi bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Sepertinya aku akan memasak ikan asin untuk makan malam kali ini," dan Nikkari pun sukses ditampol.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Hah… Bagaimana caranya aku membuat 10 haiku dalam waktu 3 hari? Satu haiku saja aku tidak bisa membuatnya!" Ookanehira meremas rambut merahnya kesal. Latihan voli hari ini tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari tugas yang Mikazuki berikan kepadanya.

"Ayo passing!" seruan temannya sama sekali tidak terdengar di telinga Ookanehira. Ia masih duduk diam di pinggir lapangan. Memikirkan tugasnya itu.

Nikkari sudah pasti tidak mau membantunya, dia juga tidak suka pelajaran bahasa Jepang, walaupun tidak sebenci Ookanehira.

Ia juga tidak mau merepotkan kakaknya untuk bertanya hal semacam ini, Uguisumaru pasti sudah lelah dengan pekerjaannya. Lagi pula kalau tahu ini tugas hukuman, kakaknya itu pasti bakalan marah.

Jadi siapa dong yang bisa membantunya?

"Kenapa tidak berlatih?" Ookanehira tersentak lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Kasen ternyata.

Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Aku tidak konsentrasi berlatih senpai, ada yang mengganggu pikiranku," ujarnya sedikit enggan. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang lebih banyak berbicara dengan Kasen saat latihan voli dimulai walaupun mendekati latihan berakhir karena Kasen sendiri baru datang pasti pada saat waktu itu.

"Soal pacar ya?" tebak Kasen seraya tersenyum, sudah biasa ia melihat anggota voli lainnya sedikit kehilangan fokus karena pacarnya. Habis putus lah, di php lah, ditinggal ldr lah.

Ookanehira menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Ti-tidak senpai! Bukan soal pacar kok!" dia kan jomblo ditinggal nikah sama gebetan.

"Lalu?"

"Ummm…" Ookanehira sedikit malu menceritakan hal ini, "Aku diberi hukuman membuat 10 Haiku karena aku tidak membuat haiku yang ditugaskan. Bayangkan! Membuat satu haiku saja aku tidak bisa, apalagi sepuluh?! Dan tiga hari lagi harus dikumpulkan atau aku akan mendapat nilai D! Aku bisa dikeluarkan dari universitas ini!" tanpa sadar Ookanehira meluapkan semua emosinya. Ini semua karena dosen menyebalkan yang ternyata kawan lama Juzumaru itu.

Aghhh! Memikirkan dia lagi membuat Ookanehira menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak kencang.

"Haiku? Aku bisa membantumu, aku sering membuat Haiku jika tidak ada kerjaan,"

Ookaneira memandang Kasen dengan mata berbinar. Ah! Bagaimana mungkin ia lupa jika senpainya ini mahasiswa sastra? Pasti haiku sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari untuknya.

"Benarkah senpai? Aku… Tidak merepotkanmu kan?"

Kasen menggelengkan kepalanya, "Asalkan kita bisa mencari waktu yang tepat, besok jam dua siang bisa?"

Ookanehira berpikir sebentar, mengingat jadwal kuliah besok, "Ah aku selesai jam satu, tidak apa-apa senpai, sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membantuku!" ujarnya penuh semangat.

…dan disinilah mereka berdua, di dalam ruang perpustakaan kampus, Kasen baru saja tiba dan langsung mendudukkan diri di samping Ookanehira.

"Baiklah, kita akan buat 10 haiku-mu sendiri. Untuk 10 haiku dari tokoh sejarah itu bisa dikerjakan besok, perpustakaan ini mempunyai kumpulan haiku zaman sejarah dulu, nanti kamu tulis sendiri saja," ujar Kasen setelah Ookanehira menjelaskan lebih rinci tugas hukuman ini.

Ookanehira menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Besok kamu bisa kan? Kalau tidak kau bisa mengerjakannya sendiri di rumah,"

"Temani aku saja," sahut Ookanehira cepat, sedetik kemudian wajahnya pun memerah, "Ma-Maksudku aku tidak terbiasa mencari buku-buku di perpustakaan, aku takut kalau aku salah mengambil buku," ujarnya terbata-bata

Kasen tersenyum tipis lalu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, "Jadi… Apakah ada tema khusus untuk haiku ini?"

"Tidak ada tema, Mikazuki-sensei hanya menyuruhku membuat saja." Jawab Ookanehira.

"Ohh… Mikazuki-sensei ya? Aku juga pernah diajar oleh beliau semester 3 dulu, aku sedikit tahu tentang beliau. Walaupun terlihat baik dan ramah, dia salah satu dosen yang pelit nilai loh~"

Mati. Ookanehira bakalan mati di tempat kalau saja Mikazuki membiarkannya tidak mengerjakan tugas. Tugas hukuman ini lebih mending dari pada apapun di dunia ini.

Halah lebay.

"Baiklah… Membuat Haiku itu sebenarnya mudah jika kau mengerti tekniknya…"

Kasen pun menjelaskan teknik yang biasa ia gunakan saat membuat haiku. Penjelasannya memang hampir sama seperti saat Mikazuki menjelaskannya di dalam kelas tetapi entah kenapa penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Kasen gampang sekali ia tangkap.

"Biar lebih muda, gunakan saja tema yang biasa disukai oleh anak-anak muda, cinta misalnya? Perasaan seperti itu lebih memudahkan kita dalam membuat Haiku,"

Cinta ya…

Sampai sekarang, hatinya masih terasa sakit jika mengingat rasa cintanya yang begitu besar itu sama sekali tidak terbalaskan. Akan tetapi, dilain pihak, ia juga masih merindukan sosok itu.

Tidak ingin melihat tapi hatinya ingin, rasanya benar-benar membingungkan.

Tanpa sadar jemarinya menuliskan puisi singkat itu,

 _Deras rasa duka_

 _Bersama rintikan air_

 _Dia terkenang (*)_

"Sepertinya kau sedang patah hati ya?" tanya Kasen sedikit menggoda saat melihat haiku pertama yang Ookanehira tuliskan, "Benarkan? Menulis haiku menggunakan perasaan cinta itu sangat mudah sekali."

Ookanehira membelalakkan kedua matanya lalu dengan cepat mengambil penghapus untuk menghapus haiku itu sebelum sebuah tangan mengambil penghapus itu dengan gesit. Mata abu-abunya memandang Kasen yang mengambil penghapusnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa dihapus? Kau sudah membuang banyak waktu untuk menulis satu haiku itu, kau ingin membuang waktumu lebih banyak lagi? Aku tidak suka itu, sangat tidak elegan," ujar Kasen dengan wajah serius.

"Patah hati dalam perjalanan cinta itu bukanlah hal yang aneh, tidak perlu malu dan tulislah haiku sesuai perasaan hatimu saat ini." Lanjut lelaki berambut ungu itu dengan nada memerintah.

Ayolahh, untuk kali ini saja Ookanehira ingin perasaan galau ini menghilang sejenak. Ia ingin menuliskan haiku dengan perasaan cinta yang menyenangkan. Apa ia harus mengingat saat dimana ia menyukai sosok itu sebelum kenyataan menghantam dirinya? Tetapi sama saja ia membuka luka lama yang sudah mulai menghilang.

Kedua manik abu-abu nya memandang Kasen yang masih tetap memandangnya, wajah itu tidak lagi kesal dengan tingkah Ookanehira tadi tetapi keseriusannya masih tetap ada.

"Aku… Harus membuat haiku… dengan perasaanku?" tanya Ookanehira pada akhirnya. Ia jamin haiku yang akan dibuatnya ini akan berisi puisi galau sesuai suasana hatinya saat ini.

"Kalau kau ingin membuat dengan tema yang lain tidak masalah, tetapi dengan perasaanmu, kau mudah sekali membuatnya kan? Semuanya tergantung kepadamu Ookanehira…" jawab Kasen lalu menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Ookanehira, "Aku membuatkan sembilan bait pertama untuk haiku ini, untuk dua bait selanjutnya kau bisa memikirkannya dengan sendiri, baik dengan logika atau pun perasaanmu," ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

Ookanehira memandang kertas itu dengan terkejut, jadi sejak tadi senpainya itu sudah memikirkan banyak tema walaupun – sengaja – dituangkan dalam satu bait saja?

"Kau mahasiswa pertanian, tidak perlu terlalu berkutat dengan pelajaran bahasa seperti ini, mengerti dasarannya saja bagiku sudah cukup, yang penting kau bisa menyelamatkan nilaimu untuk sementara. Lain kali jangan sampai kau lupa mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Mikazuki-sensei lagi ya?"

Kasen-senpai benar-benar mengerti dirinya. Ookanehira tersenyum senang.

"Kau benar! Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan pelajaran bahasa, tetapi aku tetap bisa menggunakan bahasaku sendiri untuk berbincang dengan orang lain!" ujar Ookanehira dengan bahagia, ia pun tanpa sadar menggenggam kedua tangan Kasen, merasakan telapak tangan yang ternyata lebih kecil darinya itu walaupun sama-sama besar untuk ukuran lelaki.

Menyadari tingkahnya itu, Ookanehira segera melepaskan genggamannya lalu memandang Kasen malu-malu, "Ma-Maaf senpai, aku hanya terlalu senang…" ujarnya lalu dengan cepat melanjutkan bait haiku yang sudah Kasen buat sebelumnya.

Kasen yang melihat tingkah Ookanehira itu hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengacak rambut Ookanehira dengan gemas, "Hahaha tingkahmu ini seperti adikku saja,"

Ookanehira hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Tapi… Kok hatinya tiba-tiba kayak kecubit ya?

.

.

.

To Be Continue

(*) Haiku karya Andhika Wirawan

Kembali lagi dengan fanfic penuh garam yang sangat asin ini.

Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah membaca fanfic ini dan beribu-ribu terima kasih juga kepada **kalian** yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk mereview fanfic ini. Terima kasih banget pokoknya :*

Oke sekian bacotan dari saya, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya yaa~

List Umur :

Ookanehira : 18 Tahun

Nikkari : 18 Tahun

Izuminokami : 15 Tahun

Hizamaru : 20 Tahun

Kasen : 21 Tahun

Uguisumaru : 25 Tahun

[ Update ]

Juzumaru : 27 Tahun

Mikazuki : 27 Tahun

Oodenta : 27 Tahun

Monoyoshi : 14 Tahun

Reviewnya dongg~


	3. Chapter 3

"Tadaima…"

"Okaerinasai, Ookanehira-san~"

Biasanya saat pulang kuliah atau latihan, Ookanehira disambut dengan keheningan atau kikikan aneh dari dalam kamar. Jarang sekali ada seseorang yang menyambutnya sesopan ini.

Manik abu-abunya melihat sekitar dan badannya seketika merinding saat tidak menemukan siapapun yang menjawab salamnya tadi.

"Hallo Nii-chan! Aku dibawah sini!"

Ookanehira menundukan kepalanya dan melihat bocah berambut coklat tua dengan model menyerupai bob, melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum.

"Hah?" Ia terlonjak kebelakang karena terkejut, "Si-Siapa kamu?!" tanyanya terkejut.

"Hoamm~ Ah Ookanehira…" Nikkari pun datang seraya menguap, sepertinya ia baru saja bangun tidur.

Tidak memedulikan penampilan Nikkari saat ini, Ookanehira pun bertanya seraya menunjuk anak kecil ini, "Dia anaknya siapa?! Anakmu sama mahasiswa S2 itu ya?!"

Rambutnya sama-sama bob sih! Warna coklat tua pula!

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali, tentu saja bukan," Nikkari tersenyum misterius, ia pun berjalan mendekati bocah kecil itu lalu menepuk pundaknya, "Dia ini… Anak angkatnya Juzumaru loh~ Ayo perkenalkan dirimu…"

Bocah itu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berojigi dihadapan Ookanehira, "Selamat sore Ookanehira-san, nama saya Hirano Kunihiro, salam kenal!"

…dan dunia Ookanehira pun terhenti seketika.

"NAAAANIIIII?!"

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : DMM & Nito+

Rating : T

Genre : Romance and Drama ( plus Humor garing )

Pair : Ookanehira x Kasen slight Ookanehira x Juzumaru, ( Pair rahasia yang akan terbuka )

Warning : PairCrack, typo (s), BL, yaoi , AU, garam yang melimpah, gajeness.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

"Hahahahaha!"

"Nggak lucu goblok!"

"Hush! Jangan bicara kotor dihadapan anak kecil!"

Ookanehira memandang kesal Nikkari yang sedari tadi tertawa tiada henti, sedangkan disebelahnya ada Uguisumaru yang tengah memangku bocah yang mengaku bernama 'Hirano Kunihiro'

"Kau mengajari anak kecil berbohong!" tuduh Ookanehira kesal.

"Asal kau tahu, Hirano-chan sendiri yang memberi ide untuk mengejutkanmu dan hanya inilah yang bisa mengejutkanmu!" jawab Nikkari dengan santai diikuti anggukan setuju dari Hirano.

"Kata Tsurumaru-san, hidup itu harus penuh kejutan~" ujar Hirano dengan polos.

Uguisumaru pun tertawa, "Jangan sampai kakakmu mendengar hal itu Hirano-chan," atau nggak Tsurumaru bakalan dibantai seketika sama kakakmu itu~

Nama bocah berumur 7 tahun ini memanglah Hirano tetapi yang benar adalah Hirano Toushirou, adik dari rekan kerja Uguisumaru yang sangat lengket dengan dirinya. Kebetulan saja Uguisumaru ada urusan sebentar dan meninggalkan Hirano bersama Nikkari yang memang hari ini tidak ada kuliah, dan dimulailah permainan seru mereka berdua ini.

"Oh iya, sebentar lagi salah satu kakakmu akan datang menjemput, Hirano-chan mandi dulu ya biar bersih…" ujar Uguisumaru seraya tersenyum, "Mau mandi sendiri atau dimandiin?"

Enggak, Uguisumaru bukan pedofil kok, semua perkataannya murni kasih sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Ugui sendiri sering bilang begitu sama Ookanehira kok yang tentunya bakalan ditolak sama Ookan yang udah gedhe.

"Mandi sendiri saja!" Hirano turun dari pangkuan Uguisumaru lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Bajunya ada di tas sekolahmu kan?"

"Iya~"

Lama-lama, Ookanehira jadi bingung kenapa mereka berdua bisa sedekat itu, terlihat seperti Hirano sudah sering bermain di apartemen Uguisumaru.

"Hirano-chan memang sering bermain di apartemenku sejak dia berumur 6 tahun, jadi biasanya pulang sekolah, salah satu kakaknya pasti mengantarkannya ke sini jika aku sedang libur. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Hirano-chan suka sekali denganku," jawab Uguisumaru seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Ookanehira, "Kenapa? Kamu cemburu ya? Kamu masih tetap menjadi adik kecilku kok~"

"Hah? Apaan sih! Aku hanya heran saja kenapa Hirano dekat sekali denganmu yang menyebalkan ini!"

"Haha terima kasih.."

"Itu bukan pujian!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hirano selesai membersihkan diri dan memakai baju bersih, ia berjalan menghampiri mereka bertiga yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu seraya menenteng tas sekolahnya.

"Aku sudah siap!"

"Seragammu sudah dimasukkan ke dalam tas?"

"Sudah!

Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara bel dari luar apartemen Uguisumaru, lelaki berambut hijau itu berdiri dari duduknya lalu menggandeng Hirano hingga sampai di daun pintu.

"Ohayou Uguisumaru-san!"

"Ini sudah sore kyoudai.."

"Hiks! Aku kangen Hirano~"

Ookanehira yang penasaran dengan suara ribut dari luar pun melengokkan kepalanya. Kedua maniknya melihat tiga orang di depan pintu, sepertinya mereka saudaranya Hirano.

"Kami pulang dulu ya!"

"Jaa naa Uguisumaru-san!"

"Hati-hati di jalan ya~"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Uguisumaru kembali mendudukkan dirinya di ruang tamu lalu menyesap teh hijaunya kembali.

"Tadi itu kakaknya?" tanya Ookanehira penasaran, Uguisumaru menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mereka kembar dan Hirano sendiri juga punya kembaran, tadi yang menangis kangen Hirano."

"Kakak kembarnya itu… Terlihat masih bocah bagiku, apa dia rekan kerjamu?"

"Tentu saja bukan…" Uguisumaru menyesap tehnya kembali lalu meletakkannya setelah habis, "Rekan kerjaku itu kakak pertama mereka, Hirano anak ke delepan dari dua belas bersaudara asal kau tahu,"

Mata Ookanehira pun melotot, "Kalian berdua kompak mengerjaiku apa?!" mungkin setelah ini ia akan melabrak tetangga lantai atasnya , apartemen 405 ( Apartemen Uguisumaru ini 311 ) yang sudah menyebarkan virus 'Odoroitaka!' kepada kedua kepala hijau ini – dan juga kepada Hirano yang polos itu! –

"Tidak seru membohongimu jika tidak ada hubungannya dengan Juzumaru-san, Ookanehira…" balas Uguisumaru santai dibarengi kikikan kecil dari Nikkari.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Berada satu tim bersama Izuminokami Kanesada adalah sebuah mimpi buruk untuk Ookanehira, begitu juga dengan Izuminokami yang langsung berteriak keras kepada sang pelatih.

"Kenapa harus sama dia? Nggak ada yang lain apa?" tanya Izuminokami kesal.

Sang pelatih pun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu ada keputusanku dengan berbagai macam pertimbangan, jika kalian berdua menolak, silahkan angkat kaki dari klub ini." Ujar sang pelatih.

Dua minggu lagi, klub basket Buzen akan melakukan latih tanding dengan klub basket Musashi dan pelatih klub Buzen memutuskan untuk menerjunkan Izuminokami yang sudah biasa bertanding untuk klub Buzen dengan Ookanehira yang belum pernah mengikuti pertandingan basket untuk klub Buzen, tentu saja dengan beberapa anggota lain yang sudah sang pelatih tunjuk sebelumnya.

Kelihatannya biasa-biasa saja sih, ditunjuk untuk bertanding dengan klub basket lain adalah suatu kebanggaan kan? Tetapi tidak untuk mereka berdua.

Ya karena mereka ada dalam satu tim dan mereka tidak menghendakinya.

Setiap bertemu saja mereka selalu bertengkar, bagaimana bisa kompak? Itulah batin mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar melulu, kalau sampai tim Buzen kalah karena kalian tidak mau kompak, kalian harus lari keliling kota Buzen 20 kali sambil telanjang loh~" ujar Sengou, mahasiswa tingkat akhir, yang kini didapuk menjadi kapten tim. Jika dalam pertandingan, lelaki itu memang sangat serius tetapi… Jangan tanya kalau hari-hari biasa, jangan tanya deh.

"Betul kata Sengou, diantara anggota klub yang sebanyak ini, hanya kalian berdua yang kurang akur dan aku berharap kalian bisa berdamai untuk kali ini saja, lebih baik untuk seterusnya. Kemampuan kalian berdua hebat saat pertandingan tetap _team works_ kalian berdua kurang. Aku tidak ingin itu," ujar sang pelatih seraya membalikkan badannya, "Tim untuk melawan Musashi silahkan berlatih sendiri terlebih dahulu, aku akan melihat tim lainnya,"

"Woi! Ambilin bola itu!" perintah Izuminokami seraya menunjuk bola basket di dekat kaki Ookanehira. Kalau minta baik-baik sih pasti dia bakalan ngambilin itu bola, tapi kalau diperintah oleh bocah songong macam Izuminokami..

"Ambil saja sendiri, punya kaki sama tangan buat apa?" balas Ookanehira dingin seraya berjalan menjauhi bola basket itu.

Izumi yang dianggap dingin oleh Ookanehira pun memasang wajah kesal lalu melihat Sengou yang sudah berlatih bersama anggota tim lain, "Lihat sendiri si asin itu! Ngambilin bola buat teman setimnya aja nggak mau!" adunya.

"Kalau lu minta baik-baik pasti bakal gua lakuin bocah!" seru Ookanehira yang tidak terima diaduin. Nggak mau lah kalau dia dihukum telanjang kalau sampai kapten tim itu berkehendak aneh sebagai hukumannya.

"Apaan lu manggil gua bocah?!"

"Memang lu bocah kok!"

"Dasar garem yodium!"

"Bocah songong!"

"Biarin bocah yang penting nggak jomblo!"

'Brengsek nih bocah!' batin Ookanehira, kenapa kejombloannya harus dibahas juga sehh?

Mereka berdua pun saling mengejek ria dengan bahasa gaul yang entah dari mana mereka mengetahuinya dan sikap kekanakan mereka pun dihentikan oleh sang pelatih yang mendengar keributan mereka yang membahana.

"KALIAN TIDAK KUIZINKAN DATANG KE SINI JIKA KALIAN TIDAK BISA AKUR SATU SAMA LAIN! JIKA LEBIH DARI SEMINGGU KALIAN MASIH BERTENGKAR, SILAHKAN ANGKAT KAKI DARI KLUB INI SELAMANYA!"

BLAMM!

Pintu menuju lapangan basket tempat mereka berlatih pun ditutup keras. Meninggalkan Izuminokami dan Ookanehira berdiri bersampingan seraya memandang kesal.

"Ini semua karena kamu! Ngambilin bola gitu saja nggak mau!" tuduh Izuminokami seraya menuding Ookanehira.

"Minta yang baik-baik makanya! Aku ini lebih tua darimu tahu!" balas Ookanehira tak terima.

Izumi berdecak kesal lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ookanehira, "Sudahlah, aku mau kencan! Kencan!"

Ookanehira memandang kepergian Izuminokami lalu memutar bola matanya malas.

Kalau dibiarkan begini saja, sudah dipastikan mereka tidak bisa berbaikan dan parahnya sang pelatih akan benar-benar mengeluarkan mereka berdua. Ookanehira sudah terlalu nyaman dengan klub basket Buzen. Selain si Izuminokami, anggota klub lainnya sangat baik dan ramah, walaupun pemain pro sekalipun.

Bocah songong itu kan memang masih bocah, walaupun tinggi badannya hampir sama dengannya, jadi memang harus dia yang memulai untuk berbaikan. Ookanehira harus bersikap dewasa untuk menghadapi bocah songong macam ijum.

Mungkin ia akan bertanya dimana sekolah atau tempat tinggal Izuminokami kepada salah satu rekannya di klub basket Buzen, atau minta nomer teleponnya saja.

/-/-/

Sudah beberapa hari ini Ookanehira tidak berjumpa dengan Kasen, baik di tempat latihan atau pun di tempat perkuliahan mereka yang gedung fakultasnya berdekatan.

Sebagai ucapan terima kasih telah dibantu membuat Haiku minggu lalu, Ookanehira ingin mentraktir senpainya itu di tempat manapun yang sang senpai inginkan, entah kenapa Ookanehira ingin merasakan teh hasil racikan Kasen seperti saat pertama kalinya mereka saling bercakap-cakap.

Latihan voli telah usai dan Ookanehira segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang. Hari ini juga ia tidak bertemu dengan Kasen dan… itu sedikit membuatnya uring-uringan? Ookanehira benar-benar tidak memahami dirinya sendiri.

'Memangnya kenapa kalau kami tidak saling berjumpa? Memangnya kami berdua sedekat itu apa? Kasen-senpai saja hanya menganggapku adik tingkatnya-Arghh! Memangnya kenapa kalau dia hanya menganggapku begitu?' batin Ookaehira yang kebingungan dengan perasaannya sendiri. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang selalu dibuat galau dengan Juzumaru, tetapi kenapa ia harus galau karena Kasen-senpai jarang bertemu dengannya?

"Oh, Ookanehira!" seruan seseorang membuat Ookanehira menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu membalikkan badannya dan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dengan kencang.

Itu Kasen-senpai! Batinnya kegirangan tanpa sadar.

"Kasen-senpai, konbanwa!" balas Ookanehira seraya melambaikan tangannya, "Senpai baru saja pulang?"

Kasen pun berlari kecil menghampiri Ookanehira lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Habis menemui dosen pembimbing, aku ingin segera menyelesaikan skripsiku agar cepat lulus, jadi maaf jika aku jarang melihat kalian berlatih ya!" ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

Ohh jadi karena itu ya, Ookanehira menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, "Tidak apa-apa senpai, senpai lebih baik fokus dengan skripsi senpai saja. Kalau ada yang bisa aku bantu katakan saja, kalau ada yang hilang aku bisa bantu carikan," ujarnya sedikit bercanda.

Kasen pun tertawa mendengarnya, "Hahahaha kau masih ingat kejadian saat itu ya, tenang saja setelah itu aku benar-benar berhati-hati menjaga barangku,"

Melihat Kasen yang tertawa dengan elegan itu membuat Ookanehira tersenyum, senang rasanya bisa menghibur senpainya yang sepertinya sedang kerepotan dengan tugas akhirnya sebagai mahasiswa. Ia jadi ingat dulu Uguisumaru juga sampai membawa tugas skripsinya saat pulang kampung dan menolak diganggu oleh siapapun, padahal kan saat itu Ookan mau main bola bareng sama kakak~

"Oh ya senpai, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku, aku ingin menraktirmu ke tempat makan apapun yang senpai mau, ke smarbak juga nggak apa-apa kok!" ujar Ookanehira kemudian. Mumpung ketemu sama Kasen, sekarang saja kan dia mengajaknya?

"Soal itu, tidak apa-apa kok, aku juga senang membuat Haiku, kau tidak perlu menraktirku ke smarbak segala, mahal," ujar Kasen seraya mengibas-ibaskan tangannya, "Pokoknya kamu sudah lolos dari nilai D, aku sudah lega."

Ookanehira menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa senpai, aku memang ingin menraktirmu kok!"

Kasen memasang wajah berfikir lalu kembali memandang Ookanehira dengan pandangan tak enak, "Maaf kalau merepotkanmu,"

"Tidak repot kok! Aku malah senang kalau senpai mau menerima kebaikanku ini!" ujarnya sedikit songong.

Lelaki berambut ungu – dengan poni yang dikuncir kebelakang, mungkin itu ciri khasnya – bergelombang itu tertawa kecil, "Terima kasih kalau begitu, tetapi kalau hari ini aku tidak bisa,"

Ookanehira sedikit kecewa mendengarnya, "Masih ada tugas kuliah ya?"

Kasen menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah ada janji lain, sejak lama, aku takut dia marah jika aku melupakannya lagi,"

Whuttt… sebentar… 'dia'? Kasen-senpai ada janji sama 'dia'?!

KASEN-SENPAI SUDAH PUNYA PACAR?!

Ookan jadi tidak enak sendiri setelahnya, "A-ah hahaha tidak apa-apa kok kalau tidak sekarang, lain kali juga tidak masalah hahahaha!" tawanya garing. "Ano senpai, sepertinya ada barang yang tertinggal di tempat latihan, aku pergi dulu ya," ujarnya cepat.

"Ah iya kalau begitu, aku juga harus menunggu dia di depan, sampai jumpa!" dan mereka pun berjalan berlainan arah.

Singkat cerita, Ookanehira berhasil menemukan buku yang tertinggal di tempat latihan dan segera berlari untuk pulang, ia sudah sangat lapar dan ingin segera membabat habis makan malam.

"Kenapa kau lama datangnya?"

"Di sekolah mau ada festival, aku disuruh bantu-bantu,"

Percakapan seseorang di depan gerbang universitas membuat Ookanehira menghentikan langkahnya. Suaranya yang didengarnya ini terasa familiar di telinganya.

Manik abu-abunya mengintip dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sosok Kasen bersama dengan seorang pemuda berseragam SMA yang memiliki tinggi melebihi Kasen sendiri.

"Izuminokami?" ujarnya terkejut, 'Ngapain dia di sini? Sama Kasen-senpai pula!'

"Ayok ke restoran itu, aku benar-benar ingin makan di sana!"

"Memang ada menu yang kamu suka?"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan, Ookanehira yang kepo pun membuntuti mereka dari belakang.

"Sini aku bawakan buku-bukumu, tas ku lumayan kosong isinya,"

Ookanehira pun melotot saat melihat Izuminokami merebut buku-buku yang dibawa oleh Kasen lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya sendiri, sebagian ia bawa di tangannya. Gentle banget tuh bocah!

"Huh, kalau ada maunya kau berbaik hati kepadaku,"

"Loh! Aku memang baik tahu!"

Entah atas dasar apa Ookanehira masih terus membuntuti mereka berdua hingga mereka masuk ke dalam restoran yang terbilang baru di Buzen. Melihat mereka berdua duduk, memesan makanan, dan berbincang-bincang santai.

…jangan bilang kalau pacarnya Kasen-senpai itu… Izuminokami?!

" _Hei… hei… Dengar-dengar pacarnya Izuminokami itu lebih tua dari dia loh~ Mereka udah pacaran sejak Izumi kelas 3 SMP!"_

Mendadak percakapan kawan-kawannya di klub Buzen tergiang-giang di kepalanya.

Badan Ookanehira lemas seketika.

Dunia memang tidak adil.

Kenapa Kasen-senpai yang baik dan elegan itu mau-maunya berpacaran dengan bocah ababil songong macam Izuminokami? Memang apa bagusnya bocah kampret itu?!

Ookanehira pun pulang dengan lunglai, sudah lapar malah ditambah kenyataan menyakitkan ini. Ingin rasanya ia pingsan.

Mungkin ia hanya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau mereka berdua – yang sifatnya sangat berbeda itu – berpacaran.

Hah… Hidup memang tidak adil.

..

..

..

..

Ookanehira masih galau.

Kegalauannya ini juga ia bawa sampai ke rumah, baik Uguisumaru maupun Nikkari pun sampai merasakan hawa yang tidak enak menguar dari Ookanehira.

"Mungkin kamu keterlaluan kalau menggodanya soal Juzumaru-san," bisik Uguisumaru.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang membahas Juzu-nii di hadapan dia kok!" balas Nikkari yang juga berbisik.

"Nee… Ookanehira…" Uguisumaru pun mencoba mengajak bicara adiknya, "Ada apa? Tidak biasanya porsi makanmu sedikit? Sarapan juga nggak lagi, kamu sakit? Ayo periksa ke dokter?"

Ookanehira menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku nggak sakit, memang pingin diet saja," ujarnya singkat.

Badan sudah bagus kayak gitu kok mau diet, tentu saja Uguisumaru tidak percaya begitu saja, "Kalau begitu kenapa diam saja? Mau main PS? Ya sudah sana main PS saja sama Nikkari atau kawanmu yang lain, ajak saja mereka ke sini, tidak apa-apa kok!"

Memang dasarnya Uguisumaru ini sudah sayang banget sama adiknya, ngelihat adiknya ini galau kan dia nggak tega.

"…atau kamu galau gara-gara nggak diizinkan latihan di klub Buzen?" timpal Nikkari tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Ngapain juga aku galau gara-gara itu!" secara tidak sadar Ookanehira mengaku jika ia sedang galau, "Walaupun aku memikirkan itu juga sih.." akhirnya perhatiannya pun sedikit teralihkan.

"Tidak diizinkan latihan? Kenapa?"

"Bertengkar sama bocah SMA."

Ookanehira melirik Nikkari sadis lalu menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

"Kalau begitu kau harus segera berbaikan dengannya, masuk klub basket Buzen juga bukan hal yang mudah kan? Kau harus diseleksi dulu untuk melihat bakatmu," ujar Uguisumaru yang akhirnya mengetahui penyebab kegalauan adiknya, yah walaupun itu bukan penyebab yang sebenarnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya…" gumam Ookanehira malas.

Berbaikan dengan orang yang membuatnya kesal berkali lipat memang bukan hal yang bagus untuk Ookanehira. Jika kesal dengan seseorang, ia memilih untuk menghindar dari pada ia harus melayangkan kepalan tangannya. Akan tetapi, ia harus bersikap dewasa dengan tidak menghindar dari permasalahan lagi.

'Kalau tidak demi klub itu, aku beneran nggak mau baikan dengannya!' gumam Ookanehira kesal. Kesal setengah mati.

Ia sudah mendapatkan nomer telepon Izuminokami beserta alamat rumah dan sekolahnya, dari pada mendatangi rumahnya yang lumayan jauh dari apartemennya, kan mending ia menghubungi bocah itu dulu.

Tapi apa yang didapatkannya?

Saat ia mengenalkan diri sebagai Ookanehira, telepon langsung ditutup tanpa aba-aba dan saat ia kembali mencoba menghubunginya, bocah songong itu sama sekali tidak mengangkatnya.

"DASAR BOCAH BRENGSEK!"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Kembali lagi denga fanfic super nggak jelas ini!

Saya emang suka ngebully Ookan, maaf banget loh ya buat fans Ookan yang cogannya aku bully di fanfic ini hehehehe

Di sini pair utamanya memang Ookanehira x Kasen, tapi aku nggak bilang kalau Cuma mereka aja loh pair yang ada di fanfic ini. Akan ada banyak slight pair maupun character yang bakalan ikut merecoki perjalanan cinta si asin Ookanehira.

Rencananya juga, setelah fanfic ini selesai, aku mau buat sequel dengan pair-pair selain Ookan x Kasen yang muncul di fanfic utama ini. Jadi bisa aja pair kesukaan kalian dapet jatah tampil juga hehehehe

Yang mau request pair juga boleh, request karakter juga boleh. Untuk pair, selama tidak menabrak alur cerita yang sudah saya buat, pasti bakalan aku masukin, walaupun cuma muncul sedikit XD

Untuk urutan saudaranya Mikazuki, yang pasti Mikazuki yang paling tua dan diumurnya yang ke 27 tahun itu, dia punya adik yang masih SD. Siapa adiknya itu? Mau main tebak-tebakan? Pasti sudah tahu dong~

Terus pacarnya Ijum? Udah terjawab siapa kan? XD

Okay sampai disini dulu curhatan dari author, pokoknya terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca dan memberi review :D

List Umur :

List Umur :

Ookanehira : 18 Tahun

Nikkari : 18 Tahun

Izuminokami : 15 Tahun

Hizamaru : 20 Tahun

Kasen : 21 Tahun

Uguisumaru : 25 Tahun

Juzumaru : 27 Tahun

Mikazuki : 27 Tahun

Oodenta : 27 Tahun

Monoyoshi : 14 Tahun

[ Update ]

Hirano : 7 Tahun

Tsurumaru : 25 Tahun

Sengou : 21 Tahun

Review Please~


End file.
